geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zobros
Geometry Dash Zobros is a very popular 18-year-old Finnish Geometry Dash player, creator, and YouTuber who's popular with fans. He is known for completing demon levels (usually with less attempts than anyone else at the time), and also making very hard levels, one of which includes one of the most popular levels in all of Geometry Dash, Nine Circles. He hosted a creator contest, his only ever one, which was until March 30th, 2016. However, the results came out about 5 months later, which is August 17 and 18. Zobros has intense finger pain, similar to Riot, so he currently plays Geometry Dash less frequently. On his CC results, he said that he had to do the auto versions due to his finger pain. Levels * Demon Levels ** Nine Circles: His most famous level, also his first original level. ** 8o (collab with Etzer) ** Acropolis: His 2nd starred level, also his hardest level, close to Necropolis difficulty. ** Ultimate Demon Mix: His last 1.9 level. It is a mix of 10 popular 1.9 demons. ** Forsaken Neon (collab with TriAxis) ** Luminum: His first 2.0 demon level. ** Clubstep Nightmares: a Clubstep-themed demon. ** Swing Squad (collab with GironDavid, Orion and Havok) ** Love baba (collab with Demonico17): Uploaded on April Fools Day, this level is known for its notorious little decorated last part, which simply contains jump orb,monster spam and a 5 spike jump, in contrast to the rather decent design before it. The flying part before the jump orb spam looks very easy, but it is extremely hard due to a huge moving saw and other hidden obstables in that region. * Normal Levels ** Gravity -- Zero: A medium-length level which is a dual ball mode, similar to those of -Winle Day-. ** Well Then: A seemingly backwards version of Stereo Madness. ** Atlas v2: His first level, which is a remake of Atlas by FunnyGame. * Unrated Levels ** Wall Jump ** Wavestep: Clubstep, except with all the ship parts replaced by wave parts. ** Every 2point0 level: A level depicting 'every 2.0 level'. It is 4 minutes and 41 seconds long with 2.0 features, such as the slow player and custom background. ** Greenwheelofdeath: A level only made to crash the player's game through massive lag. Some people with good enough computers may not crash, but instead get a lagspike and then complete the level. ** 15 Trials ** Mamam for ritot ** When cocc is succ * Deleted Levels ** Yeeeeees: An ironical noob-styled level, with messy hazards, default colors and lots of bugs. Trivia *Zobros always labels in his videos how hard the demons he plays are compared to other demons, such as "Easy Demon", "Medium Demon", "Insane Demon" and so on. *Zobros announced on June 8, 2015 that he had tenosynovitis which affected his ability to play, but in two weeks time he had returned to the game. *He created a texture pack which features icons in several shades of grey, a "backwards seahorse" ship, and a red trail. *His avatar was made poorly drawn but intentionally with a paint program. *People accuse him for hacking, because in his Deadlocked video, the music goes out of sync. What really happened is that he used a "low speed bug" in the first wave. *All of his demon and insane levels have an ironic description: "Easy". However, when it got coins, it has the description: "Easy User Coins" which is identical to GuitarHeroStyles's Easy 'User Coins' series. (The exception is Swing Squad, which got the description "gay ass level".) *He is currently trying to add coins to all his demon levels. The only one that got a silver user coin is Nine Circles. *The level "love baba" got its name from spambots attacking the Geometry Dash Forum. *He has stated on his profile that he will not play GD before love baba gets rated. "I just want another sh*t level rated." However, he uploaded Volcanic Rush on Sep 12 with love baba still unrated. *He is a former GDForum admin. Category:Players Category:Users Category:European players Category:Geometry dash Users Category:YouTuber Category:Level Creator Category:Boys Category:Adults